Never Let Go
by Adalencia
Summary: "Hold Me Tight," she whispered, "Hold me tight and never let go." Mai was the first person to say those words to Zuko, Katara was the second. Zutara oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

_"Hold me tight," she whispered, "hold me tight and never let go." _

Mai was the first girl to ever tell Zuko that. It was one day after Zuko had been crowned the Fire Lord and they were just lying around in the royal garden despite the fact that Zuko had things to do as the new Fire Lord.

Mai was more important to him then anything he didn't care if the Fire Nation burned to the ground as long as him and Mai made it out all right and they could live happily together.

Of course, seeing as it was the Fire Nation there would definitely be enough people the put out a fire, or at least control it because of the fact that they were firebenders.

The logic of it didn't matter though, because Zuko was in love.

The second girl to ever tell that to me was Katara. It was years after my coronation, years after me and Mai ever were a couple. I was spending a week at the vacation home that my family had on Ember Island, although I could hardly call it a family home, with Azula gone crazy and my father in jail and my mother who knows where it was just me.

And then there Katara was.

Knocking on the door that had been replaced years ago after I had broken it down in anger. Anger that I no longer possessed.

"Zuko," She called. "Let me in, I have something to tell you!"

At this I jumped for the door, Katara could have news of the Avatar or Toph or Sokka or anyone else important.

"Hi Katara." I said, after pulling the door open. "What is it that you needed to tell me?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for not trusting you at the air temple, that was wrong of me and then after that you asked me to go help you with Azula and then you got shot by lightning because of me and I'm just sorry for acting so mean to you. You didn't deserve it." She spoke way to fast and he had to think for a moment before he could process what she said.

"You came to tell me about _that?_ Katara that happened when we were just kids, years ago, it doesn't matter anymore."

She looked away, "_I _thought it mattered, sorry my apology doesn't mean a thing to you." She turned to walk back out the door.

I jumped forward catching her arm just before she got to the handle. "I didn't mean it like that Katara, I'm glad you apologized, even if it has no current relevance as I held no grudge against you for it, it's nice to know that someone cares enough to apologize years later." I tried to see around her, "is Aang here? Or Toph, what about Sokka and Suki?"

Glaring at me she spoke, "Me and the jerk Avatar are not speaking right now. I haven't seen Toph recently and Sokka and Suki are on Kyoshi Island, right where they should be." She pulled herself out of my arms and crossed them.

"Sorry, touchy subject I guess."

She just nodded.

I reached up and rubbed the back suddenly feeling awkward, "So what's up?"

"Nothing, Aang and me got in a fight like two weeks ago and neither one of us will apologize so we just haven't been talking."

"I think you should apologize, there's no point in holding grudges against him, you love him don't you?"

"That's just it." She said throwing her hands up in the air, "I'm _not _sorry and I don't think I love him!"

"Well when did you stop loving him?"

"I don't know, maybe a couple of months ago."

"Do you know why you stopped loving him?" I felt like I was prying, but it just felt necessary.

"Yes."

"Why."

"It's simple, because I love someone else."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter now, I'm leaving." With the she turned and tried to walk out again.

"It does matter tell me."

Katara paused and turned back. "It's you Zuko, since we went to visit you and your uncle at the Jasmine Dragon." She turned to the door again.

"Wait." I called out, pulling her back into my arms.

"Hold me tight," she whispered, so quiet I could hardly hear her. "Hold me tight and never let go."

**Gah, I don't support this pairing, I used to, so I can understand why people would but then I realized just how perfect Zuko and Mai were. I promise I actually do support Zuko and Mai, even though in two out of my three A:TLA fanfictions Zuko does not end up with Mai... You don't know how much I wanted to keep going and change it so that Zuko didn't end up with Katara, but it's better this way. **

** Anyway if anyone is still reading this, please review. (: **


End file.
